Basketball equipment is well known. Many neighborhoods include a number of homes and/or parks where children or adults gather to play recreational basketball. Prior art basketball systems generally include permanent systems and portable systems.
Conventional permanent basketball goal systems generally include a basketball hoop attached to a backboard. The backboard is typically affixed to a vertical pole such that the backboard is attempted to be placed vertical and the goal is attempted to be placed horizontal. In addition, the vertical pole is usually attempted to be placed plumb. The installer typically does not need to worry about the tilt of the backboard or the angle of the rim as long as the pole is plumb. These permanent systems suffer from the disadvantage of not being movable to different locations as desired. Further, during extreme playing conditions, the rigid system including a basketball rim and other elements may be unable to absorb severe shocks and may fail.
Breakaway rims have been developed as an attempt to avoid such problems. In one type of breakaway rim design, these rims must be re-installed after they disconnect from the backboard, which undesirably interrupts play of the game. In another type, the rim rotates downward to absorb shocks; however, such rims are unable to absorb severe shocks and often fail.
Due to the popularity of the game, portable basketball goal systems are very appealing and increasingly commonplace. Portable basketball goal systems typically include a base that rests on the ground, a vertical pole connected to the base, and a backboard and rim connected to the vertical pole. The vertical pole is usually either perpendicular to the base or slightly angled in a forward direction toward the basketball rim. The backboard and rim of such portable systems are generally attached in a fixed orientation relative to the vertical pole and base. Thus, if the surface on which the base rests is uneven, the backboard and rim are correspondingly uneven. This can result in unsatisfactory play conditions and frustrating attempts by the players to repeatedly level the base. Although many of these systems provide for vertical adjustment of the hoop and backboard to accommodate various ages and abilities of the players, such adjustment does not address leveling problems.
These portable systems are generally less robust than permanent systems. Additionally, these systems may wobble or shift during play. To provide stabilizing support to the system, the base of many conventional portable basketball goal systems are weighted. For example, the base may include a ballast cavity, which can be filled with water or sand. The weighted base can sometimes stabilize the system during light to moderate play conditions, but typically fails to provide adequate support during heavier play conditions. Due to shifting of the base during extreme play, total failure of the system is unlikely but the shifting can be frustrating to the players during play of the game.
Thus, a need exists for improved basketball goal systems, and methods for setting up such systems, that can provide many of the advantages of prior art systems without many of the disadvantages.